Ver todo en todos los colores
by Gerbera.blue
Summary: Han sido cinco años desde que Helga se fue de Hillwood, nos encontramos a una Halga de siempre, pero con una pequeña-gran diferencia. Ella ya no quiere a Arnold. ¿será tan así? contado desde perspectiva de Helga. ¡Primer fic! ¡espero que les gusten!
1. Absolutamente NADA

Hola!, este es mi primer fic. Quería hacerlo de Hey, Arnold! Porque… bueno así lo quería. Espero que les gusten. Como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett, excepto algunos que yo incluiré, inventados por mi. Esta historia esta contada desde la perspectiva de Helga, quien se fue de Hillwood, por trabajo de Bob en su expansión de localizadores, y luego vuelve, segura de si misma y de que a olvidado sus sentimientos por Arnold.

¡Por favor! Dejen reviews, necesito de motivación para seguir, aunque ya tengo la segunda parte.

Se que la primera parte es algo cortito pero… ¡Espero que les gusten! Y para aclarar antes de comenzar los diálogos estarán en **negrita** para evitar confusión.

-0-

"Ver todo en todos los colores"

Canción dedicado al capitulo uno: Seven days in sunny june - Jamiroquai

Prologo:

Había pasado mucho tiempo que no regresaba a Hillwood, y de alguna manera no me imagino de regreso. Todo gracias a la expansión hacia otras ciudades del gran imperio de localizadores del gran Bob, por lo menos fue solo una ciudad. Ha sido tanto el tiempo… supongo que son muchas las cosas que ocurrieron en mi ausencia. Y creo que yo ya soy una desconocida por culpa del transcurso del tiempo, 5 años de ausencia.

¿cinco, verdad? Que yo sepa me fui a los doce, y ahora tengo diecisiete.

Ver mi recamara vieja me trae recuerdos. Oh, si. Recuerdos de los que me hacen poner roja como un tomate. Que pena me da, y lo peor es que sé que en un pequeño escondite, muy oculto, tengo eso preciados recuerdos míos de la infancia. Poemas, fotos, goma de mascar, cabellos, todo de solo una persona a la que acose desde que tengo memoria. No me atrevo verlos, me avergüenzan, ya no reflejan lo que soy. Cuando me fui, los deje aquí con la intención de que cuando volviera, los viera y reavivara la llama de mi intenso amor ya que con el tiempo se desgastaría sin tenerlo al lado mío, pero que volvería con mas intensidad si los dejara acá , y además, que lo mas probable es que reconstruiría otro altar nuevo en donde fuera. Sí, lo hice, pero el tiempo fue demasiado, y tenia que madurar…

¿QUE? Ya, bueno, esta bien. Sigo siendo bruta, enojona, burlona a mi manera pero con cierto grado de madures.

Suspiro. Apenas llego y mañana ya tengo que ir a la secundaria 118, por suerte quede con Phoebe con quien ha sido la única con quien he mantenido contacto. Con Phoebe, mi aleada, mi compañera, mi leal y fiel eterna amiga, en las primeras etapas de mi lejana vida de Hillwood, hablaba todas las noches con ella y me mantenía al tanto de Arnold. Como la gran acosadora empedernida que era, tenia que saber TODO. Ella mantenía los ojos en él por mi, y claro, se le hacia fácil porque ella se volvió gran amiga de Gerald… Por no decir que a través de la línea telefónica era capas de percibir ciertos suspiros por el moreno, dejando en evidencia algo obvio. Me gusta saber que le gusta alguien, y bueno, hay que aceptar que el cabeza de cepillo no era tan mala opción, y es entretenido hacer un comentario malo hacia el y escuchar como me regaña Phoebe por ello.

¿Dónde quedo mi apasionado amor? En Hillwood, bajo una tabla de madera del piso que esta cubierto por una alfombra. Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos de la ciudad estaba histérica, no podía dejar mis cosas ahí, expuestas a cualquier persona que entrara a esta casa, así que las oculte ahí en el piso. Si bien, le dije a Arnold mi secreto cuando salvamos el vecindario, pero quedamos de acuerdo de que era simplemente el calor del momento, la tensión, los nervios, eso. Si, ese acuerdo me dejo bastante feliz, yo jamás revelaría mi secreto. Pero después me di cuenta que mi secreto-no-tan-secreto-pero-secreto, después de aquello me dio a entender que era un brutal rechazo, lo que había evitado todo ese tiempo. Cosa que me preocupo, y lo oculte lo mejor posible, con fuertes sentimientos de odio fingido de la cual en si tenia una pisca de verdad. A pesar de que Arnold era mi rayito de luz dentro de la oscuridad que envolvía mi ser de mi triste realdad, ese mundo que me apartaba de todo lo negativo, la burbuja que me protegía, esa dulce obsesión de mi infancia, se había terminado. Un simple rechazo que me cambio paulatinamente.

Entonces me fui, lejos.

Pasaba el tiempo, el sufrimiento aumentaba, pasaba tiempo, seguíamos creciendo, pasaba tiempo, las hormonas, Arnold comenzaba a tener novias, y yo seguía pensando en el, más pasaba el tiempo, más me cansaba, paso tiempo, dije adiós cuando el listón rosa se unió al club de las cajas de cosas viejas en el ático.

Con solo decir que ya no siento nada, es una verdad tan simple de ver como el agua. Yo no quiero a Arnold.

Capitulo 1: Absolutamente NADA.

**-¡Helga! ¡despierta que llegaras tarde a la escuela! **–grito Miriam, desde el primer piso. Desde que se volvió asistente de Bob, se ha vuelto más atenta, a mi madre le gusta trabajar y eso era evidente, y sumamente mejor que tenerla despistada en casa, y lo mejor aun es que era más atenta conmigo, y me he dado cuenta que esta pendiente de mi como también del trabajo porque seguramente no quiere repetir lo mismo que cuando remplazó a Bob en el trabajo cuando yo tenia nueve.

Bien, manos a la obra.

Cada vez que me despierto tengo una selva en mi cabeza. La cual me cuesta la mañana. Seria sencillo volver a mis viejas coletas pero desde los quince me volví más pretenciosa, suelo llevar el cabello suelto, y si esta critico en una sola y alta coleta. Suelo llevar un flequillo, que me llega a la altura de las cejas. No suelo usar mucho maquillaje, me pongo rímel, y un ligero brillo labial, cortesía de mis amigas de la otra ciudad. Suelo vestirme sencillo, un jeans azul oscuro, una camisa holgada blanca, mi abrigo, o jersey rojo, y unas zapatillas planas blancas. Si, lo sé, ahora parezco una chica. Pero… aun siguen existiendo la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

Ya una vez que estoy arreglada bajo a la cocina, Miriam me tiene listo el almuerzo, y me dice que no me podrá llevar a la escuela debido a que Bob la esta llamando de la oficina. Yo le digo que no hay problema, que de todos modos había quedado con Phoebe en el paradero del bus. Una vez abandonando mi casa, contemplo las calles que siguen igual que antes, a excepción uno que algunos locales nuevos, y otros que ya no están, como la florería de la señora Vitelo…

**-¡HELGA! **

**-¡AUCH!** –caigo al piso, alguien me empujo, y esa no es ni mas ni menos que mi querida amiga Phoebe –**¡Phoebe!**

Nuestro cálido abrazo de amistad parecía irreal. Parecían siglos de no verla, esta tan cambiada… ha crecido pero sigue siendo baja –o yo soy muy alta –su cabello tiende ser mas corto, como el de mis sueños cuando nos veíamos adultas, pero que a diferencia que ella lleva toda la esencia juvenil, ella también lleva maquillaje, tan ligeramente como yo pero con una leve sombra celeste en los ojos. Esta hermosa, y se nota que los tonos azules siguen siendo sus favoritos por la ropa, una camiseta larga azul claro, calzas azul marino, y esos zapatitos chinos negros.

**-¡Helga, tanto tiempo! ¡te eche mucho de menos!** – me dice, dejando paseando sus susurros por mis oídos.

**-¡Yo igual, Phoebs!**

**-¡Es que fueron cinco años!**

**-¡Lo sé! Pero creo que seria buena idea que nos paremos del piso **–diciendo esto, nos reímos, mientras nos paramos –** y sinceramente, me gustaría preguntarte cómo estas, y todas las novedades.**

**-Bueno, la verdad no hay mucho que decir, porque en verdad te lo he dicho todo por teléfono. **

**-¡no importa! **

Phoebe, me cuenta todo de nuevo, es verdad que se todo ya que me lo conto por teléfono, pero escucharla en persona se me hace mucho mejor, como poder creerme todo con mas facilidad. Como por ejemplo, doña señorita perfección, ahora sale con Curly, cosa que jamás pensé posible, tiene gustos raros y variados. Sé también que Rhonda sigue siendo la maniaca de la moda, sigue siendo mejores amiga con Nadine, aun que escuche que ambas se fueron de intercambio en diferentes países, la primera a Italia, y la otra a Brazil. Supongo que por obvias razones escogieron esos lugares.

Eso son dos cosas de muchas.

Cuando tomamos el buz, y a unas cuantas paradas, suben el gran grupo de tontos, Harold, Stinky, y Sid. Quienes me observan con cara familiar pero no me logran reconocer ¿cambie tanto? ¿será por mi ya no uniceja? Aun así se acercan y nos hablan.

**-¡Hola, Phoebe!¿como estas?** –nos habla Stinky, y mi amiga le devuelve el saludo, y el prosigue – **oye Pheobe ¿quién esta la linda señorita?**

Stinky, Stinky, Stinky. Parece que tu forma de hablar no a cambiado de nada, y como veo no me a reconocido. No permito que Phoebe les diga que soy yo.

**-¡HOLA!** –digo con una sonrisa amplia – **Me llamo Caren** –Phoebe, me mira con cara de "tu no cambias", con una sonrisa cómplice.

**-hola, Caren. Yo soy Stinke, y ellos son mis amigos, Harold y Sid **–dice eso señalándolos.

**-Un gusto. **

**-Para mi también, Caren** –Se adelanta Sid a decir. Pone una cara de embobado, ugh, no me gusta esa cara, de dan todas las ganas de plantarle un golpe en la cara.

**-Oye, Phoebe. Que no se supone que la fea de Helga llegaba hoy** -¡Respira, Helga!

**-bueno, si…** -responde.

**-¡que fiasco! Y yo que era feliz.**

**-Tienes razón Harold, quizás llegue a golpearnos** –dice, Stinky. ¡Respira!

**-Bueno, puede que Helga haya cambiado este tiempo** –dice Sid, quien luego cambia miradas con Harold y Stinky, y luego rompen a reír como si fuese la cosa mas ridícula del mundo.

**-¡si, claaaro!** –exclama Harold, tocándose el estomago por la risa **- ¿Helga, la niña mas niño de la escuela convirtiéndose en una linda chica?¡imposible! **

Respira, respira, respira.

**-¡Exacto! ¡incluso le ponía nombre a sus puños!** –comento Stinky, y Sid el ya se estaba muriendo ahogado de su propia risa el mu infeliz tanto como los otros.

**-¡Si!¡si! ¿como se llamaban?**

**-Ah, ¿te refieres a la vieja Betsy, y los cinco vengadores, panzón? **

Los tres, pararon de reír en seco, se giraron hacia mi, me miraron como si fuese un fantasma, y los tres comenzaron a tartamudear.

**-¿H-he-helga?** –pronunciaron los tres, con pánico.

**-¡Quien más, grupo de mentecatos! Oh, esperen, lo lamento, soy Caren, la que parece niña** –dije, con mi típico tono desafiante. Al lado mío, Phoebe no podía contener la risa.

**-¡pero si pareces una chica!** –dice Harold, quien recibe el primer golpe con la vieja Betsy de hace mucho tiempo.-**hay mami, porque a mi** –dice eso hasta quedar inconsciente.

**-¡Helga, has cambiado mucho!** – logra pronunciar Stinky.

**-¿y que esperabas, zopenco? son cinco años sin verme **–digo, enarcando mis cejas, gesto quien alguien percibió con mucho detalle.

**-¿Helga, que le paso a tu uniceja? **

Una mirada asesina, vasta para callar la gran bocota de Sid. Se nota que los tontos nunca cambian. Ni en lo mas mínimo. Pero debo reconocer que por un lado eso me hace feliz. Cierta parte de mi deseaba que las cosas no cambiaran mucho.

En el camino, los chicos me hablaron un poco, me preguntaron cosas básicas como era mi otra escuela, si era tan bruta como acá. Después, se distrajeron ya que Harold estaba comenzando a despertar, así que tenían que prepararlo psicológicamente mi llegada. Cuando llegamos a cierta parada en particular, mire si cierta persona subía, no es que fuese a volver por completo como era antes, pero tenia curiosidad de cuanto a cambiado. Si seguía siendo mas bajo que yo, si seguía teniendo una voz suave, si seguía usando su "faldita", si su cabeza tenia la misma forma que antes, o si seguía con su gorrita.

**-Emm… Helga** –me saco de mis pensamientos, Phoebe - **¿bueno… este, tu sabes… te quería preguntar si…?**

**-No, Phoebe, te lo he dicho un monton de veces, que lo olvide hace mucho** –dije, con cierto tono de aburrimiento – **no te tienes que preocupar con eso** –dije con ciertas risitas y sonrisas, me hacia gracia el modo que Pheobe se preocupaba, aun que siga mirándome con preocupación yo no le tome mayor peso. ¿cómo puede ser posible que me siga gustando? ¡por favor! Ya han pasado cinco años que no le veo, como si fuera posible ¡que estupidez!

Aun así, en el camino no subió al buz.

Cuando entro a mi nueva escuela, me puse pensar en el señor Simmons. El no nos ara clases obviamente, pero me dio la nostalgia de no tenerlo como profesor. En mi ultimo año antes de mudarme, él me apoyo mucho cuanto se refería a mi talento de poesía, incluso me inscribió en un concurso, el cual gane a tres días antes de irme. El Sr. Simmons me llevo a comprar un helado, como de regalo por mi victoria, y nos dedicamos a platicar todo el día. Como sería la ultima vez que lo vería, le conté cual era mi principal inspiración en mis poemas. La cual me sentó bien y no me arrepiento, me prometió que guardaría mi secreto, y me sugirió que seria bueno confesarme, pero yo le dije que lo hice y que jamás lo aria de nuevo.

Phoebe me contaba que nos tocaría juntas en la gran mayoría de las clases, y que me enseñaría la escuela en la hora de receso. Cuando nos dirigíamos al salón de clases, cuando íbamos a doblar al pasillo derecho, alguien que iba corriendo choco conmigo, derribándonos, dejándonos en el suelo.

**-¡perdón, no fue…!** –recogiendo algunos de mis libros, mientras de paraba.

**-¡podrías fijarte por donde vas, zopenco!** –digo reclamando, al idiota al frente mío, quien no sé quien es porque me dedico a recoger mis libros.

**-Helga…** -me dice Phoebe, en voz muy baja.

**-¿Helga? **

**-¿si, que quieres?** –digo, molesta mientras me paro, y lo miro a la cara. Podría decir que si esta ocasión se hubiera dado como unos dos años atrás, mi corazón se habría paralizado, y mi mundo hubiera sido todo rosa otra vez. Pero no, aun que admito que me sorprendió, tanto que abrí muchos los ojos. Pero respondí de la forma de lo mas normal - **¿Cabeza de balón? ¡cuánto tiempo!**

**-¿eres tu Helga?** –me miraba como si fuese de otro planeta, agh, de verdad esa reacción me carga ¡no eh cambiado tanto!

**-¡pues claro que lo soy! ¿quién crees que soy? ¿Madonna?** –digo con mi típico tono de pesadez.

**-¡wow! De verdad eres tu** –wow… a pesar de cambiar de voz, aun seguía teniendo ese tono de voz suave que tanto lo caracterizaba ¿seguirá siendo el buen samaritano de siempre? Eso creo. Me entrego los libros que recogió por mí, y me dedico una dulce sonrisa. Wow, ahora que estamos parados puedo ver que es un tanto mas alto que yo **-¿mucho tiempo, no?**

**-si…** -justo detrás de el llega alguien.

**-Oye, viejo. Te dije que me esperaras…** -¡es Gerald! Jo, veo que también a cambiado, es mas alto, su voz es mas grabe, pero aun sigue siendo un cabeza de cepillo, me mira con extrañeza– **eh… ¿quien es ella? **– luego mira a Phoebe – **¿Phoebs, no se supone que llegaría Helga? ¿Por que no estas con ella?. **

**-este… Gerald, ella es Helga** –dijo, Phoebe señalándome.

**-¿qué tal, cabeza de cepillo? **

**-¡Helga!** –me miro, como si fuese un fantasma, ugh -**¡¿y tu uniceja? **

**-¡¿por qué nadie no tiene algo mejor que preguntar?** –exclame, mientras Phoebe sostenía los brazos. La otra persona presente cuya cabeza seguía siendo de balón, comenzó a reír suavemente, por no decir que ero estimulaba mi enojo, por la poca originalidad de las personas - **¿y se podría decir porque te estas riendo? **

**-¡Perdón, perdón!** –se tranquilizaba Arnold – **lo que pasa es que no has cambiado mucho, Helga. **

**-¿eh…? **–quede estupefacta **- b-bueno, tu todavía sigues con la costumbre de chocar con las personas, por lo menos conmigo.**

¿se sonrojo?, jajaja. Di en el clavo.

**-bueno, es que tenia prisa** –dijo, rascándose la cabeza **-¡v-verdad, Gerald! Vámonos.**

Dijo, tomando a su amigo. Alejándose de mi como lo fue mi sentimientos alguna vez.

**-si que han crecido todos, Phoebe.**

**-si, Helga. Bueno ¿de verdad no te afecto ver a Arnold de nuevo?** –no de preocupación.

**-No, Phoebe. De hecho, me siento muy bien. Puedo decir que mis sentimientos que alguna vez existieron hacia el ya no existen. **

**-Bueno, si tu lo dices… **

Íbamos caminando cuando me paro a ver la dirección en la que se fue Arnold, aun que en verdad es una mentira de que me siento segura de lo que dije, me siento lo suficientemente tranquila como para llevar una vida sin suspiros.

Mis pensamientos ya no monólogos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que comenzó a respirar detrás mío, cosa por reflejo lleve mi puño hacia atrás, impactando en un rostro conocido.

**-¡Brainy! ¡cuánto tiempo! **

Así fue como comenzó mi primer día en la escuela en Hillwood.


	2. Con ojos Desconocidos

Hola, de nuevo! Aquí aparece mi primer y segundo personajes anexos. Espero que les agrade, porque a mi me caen bien. Si bien la historia esta partiendo algo lento pero solo es el comienzo, puede que igual sea en el tercer capitulo pero ya del cuarto creo que será más rápido. O eso espero. Eso depende de mi mundo imaginativo.

Espero que les guste. Aquí Helga tiene un problema, pequeño, pero aun así problema. Creo que serán capaces de adivinar que es.

-0-

Capitulo dos. Canción: Draw your swords – Angus and Julia Stone

Con ojos desconocidos. 

Ha sido un día dedicada a las miras congeladas, miradas petrificadas, miradas palidas, aquellas como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma, o a un extraterrestre. Cosa que comenzó a hastiarme durante todo el día, a parte, de que no paraban de preguntar por mi uniceja, por favor, como si fuese tan terrible verme como una chica.

Durante el día, Phoebe me enseñaba la escuela, nada de la cual deba sorprenderme, era como cualquier otra.

Cuando comenzada a tratar con reafamiliarme con todo. Me di cuenta que no seria tan sencillo como pensaba. Jamás pensé que señorita perfección seria tan empalagosa con don maniaco Curly, aun que debo reconocer que este ultimo es una tanto mas normal a cuando me fui. Que el ingenuo de Eugene ya no tenga tan mala suerte como antes, que Sheena se haya echo gran amiga de la Gran Patty, que Lorenzo ya no mire su agenda, que Gerald le hable con tanta facilidad a Phoebe como amigos inseparables, que hayan chicos nuevos que jamás conocí y que se relacionan con todos. Que hablen de temas que yo no comprendo nada. Parecía que lo único que no ha cambiado en casi nada es el grupo de tarados, y Arnold…

A pesa de tantos cambios, no me bajaron el autoestima.

Esto hacia de mi un gran desafío, cosa que me gusto, mientras más crecía, se me hiso un vicio el resolver problemas propios. Supongo que eso se debe a que mi mayor pilar que me sostenía cuando se me presentaba un problema desapareció, y por ello tuve que comenzar a sostenerme a mi misma. Creo que esa es una de las mejores cosas que me paso al alejarme de Hillwood.

¡Ah! Que no se me olvide mencionar, que pareciera que el destino quisiera que me vuelva a reencontrar con Arnold, que vuelva a sentir lo mismo de mi infancia. Jo, jo, jo. Lo lamento querido destino, no se te ara fácil. Lo que pasa que durante el día, me encontré con Arnold todo el día, ya sea por otro tropiezo, que su casillero se encuentra al lado de mi casillero, que almuerza con Gerald quien como buen amigo también almuerza con Phoebe con quien yo almuerzo por ser mi amiga, y como si fuera poco, también es uno de mis compañeros en TODAS las clases.

Si fuese mi yo del pasado hubiera pensado esto "¡Oh! ¡Arnold, mi amor! Bendito sea el destino, quien con todas sus fuerzas, nos desea la unión de nuestras almas ¡amor, mío! Yo, Helga G. Pataki, prometo no volver a separarme de ti" Oh… si. Algo así hubiera dicho entonces. Pero lo lamento, pero mi corazón se congelo hace mucho.

A todo esto… ¿los padres de Arnold no aparecen aun? No pienso desubicarme en preguntar, porque se que el tema afecta, pero aun así tenia entendido que los padres de Arnold estaban desaparecidos así que uno no puede dar por hecho que es huérfano, y tengo curiosidad.

En estos momentos que las clases ya finalizaron, caminaba con Phoebe hacia la salida de la escuela hasta que ella para en seco.

**-¡Helga! **

**-¿qué pasa Phoebe?** –pregunto de inmediato al ver su cara de preocupación.

**-¡lo lamento por no decirte antes, se que recién llegaste… pero tengo que hacer un trabajo con Gerald de ciencias y…** -la paro con un gesto con mi mano.

**-No te preocupes Phoebs, me asustaste cuando pusiste esa cara** –exclame, después baje mi tono de voz –**y no hay problema. Es un trabajo. Lo comprendo, no pienso hacerte sacar una mala nota por mi culpa y que tengas problemas con cabeza se cepillo **–mencionando este ultimo, le muestro mi sonrisa picara y le guiño el ojo.

**-¡Helga! Ya te dije que entre el y yo no hay nada** –dijo frunciendo el ceño, cosa que me hiso reír.

**-bueno, bueno, lo que tu digas. **

Cuando estamos por separarnos. Escuchamos que alguien llamaba a Phoebe, quien no era ni mas ni menos que Geraldo. La iba a buscar para hacer el trabajo. Como era esperarse, con venia el cabeza de balón, ahora que le miro con mas detenimiento… ¡Ya no parece un debilucho! Ja, ja. Parece que ha hecho algo mas de ejercicio. Pero no solo el, sino que también Gerald. Así que eso.

**-bien, ya nos vamos** –dijo, el futuro novio de Phoebe(si Phoebe supiera que me refiero a el como su futuro novio en mis pensamientos me mataría)

**-¡nos vemos mañana, Helga!** –se despidió mi amiga, quien se alejaba de mi con su (¡ejem!) futuro novio. La mire mientras se alejaba, vaya se ve muy feliz, se nota en como su sonrisa es mas amplia de lo normal cuando esta con Geraldo, y es como si fuese mas parlanchina con él. Sonrío con solo la idea de que ya estén juntos, lo malo que uno no puede hacer de cupido para acelerar la relación, siempre ocurren problemas con esas cosas, pero… ¡ha! ¡Soy Helga G. Pataki! ¿desde cuando los problemas son algo que evite?

No me había dado cuenta que cierta persona me miraba, mientras yo seguía metida en mis pensamientos.

**-¡Arnold! Eh… je,je** –comencé yo – **em… ¿ya te vas?**

**-pues… si** –dijo este con una sonrisa característica de él. Luego se queda cayado, y reina el silencia. Uno muy incomodo que, por no soportarlo, iba interrumpir, diciendo "bueno, yo me tengo que ir" pero solo alcance decir "bue…" cuando él me interrumpió.

**-Y Helga, ¿sigues viviendo en tu misma casa? **

**- Este… si **

**-¿qué te parece si nos vamos juntos? **

¡EL DESTINO! ¡si tuviera cuerpo tal cosa, me convertiría en asesina! ¡lo peor de todo es que no pudo pasar antes de que me fuera de Hillwood, como si me lo estuviera restregando en la cara! ¡justo cuando ya no siento nada! ¡antes hubiera hecho de todo para tener un día de encuentros con Arnoldo y poder irnos juntos a casa! ¡COMO ME HIERVE LA SANGRE, MALDITA SEA!

**-Si, claro. Por qué no** - ocultando lo mejor posible mi enojo, para no asesinar lo que fue mi amor en la infancia, que en verdad no tiene culpa.

**-¡Genial!** – Uy, si. Genial, Arnold, Genial.

En el camino, tomamos el bus juntos. Mismo asiento, mucha cercanía, uno que otro roce de brazo, codo, rodilla. Vale, estoy muy consiente de él, pero es algo normal ya que él fue alguien de la cual estuve locamente enamorada hasta los pies por muchos años. Es inevitable.

**- ¡Y… Arnoldo!** –rompí el silencio que teníamos en el buz – **¿alguna novedad que tenga que saber? ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿acaso alguien me remplazó en cuanto molestarte? O sea, esto ultimo lo pregunto ya que no deje un sucesor. **

**- wow, son muchas preguntas** –dijo riendo, ¡deja de reír, sonreír! Ya soy bastante consiente de que eres así – **bueno, parece que has cambiado mucho **– aun no me respondes – **bueno, la verdad no hay mucho que contar, solo puedo decir que me ha ido bien, y no, no hay quien te remplace Helga. **

Decir que nadie me remplaza significa que no hay nadie que lo haya molestado tanto como yo lo hice. Me mira fijo, puedo ver el hermoso color verde de sus ojos.

**-¡Bueno! Eso significa que mi llegada te debió dejarte de pelos de punta** –dije, dedicando mi sonrisa. Le demostrare lo que cambie y lo que no.

**-no, no es…**

**-¡Descuida, Arnoldo!¡Cabeza de Balón! Yo, Herlga G. Pataki. Cambie algo, no planeo acosarte como lo hacia cuando niños, no te arrojare bolas de papel en clases, no me burlare, a menos que sea demasiada la tentación, y no te golpeare aunque… si la situación lo amerita, si. **

Arnold me mira como si la situación fuese extraña, pareciera que no le calza por la cabeza la idea de que no le vaya a molesta. Oh, mi ex amor, ya no te tienes que preocupar por cosas así, sigue tu vida y yo la mía, a pesar de que don destino nos quiera junto, esta tallado en piedra el que tu y yo no seamos mas que conocidos, a menos que la vida sea generosa y seamos buenos amigos.

**-¡porque pones esa cara!** –continuo – **Arnold, no estoy mintiendo** –diciendo eso me dan las ganas de cambiar de tema – y bien, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Por supuesto, no una pregunta sino un aviso de que preguntare algo, parte de mí yo antiguo. Arnold, hiso una gran sonrisa ante mi petición, como si le hiciera gracia, ya que la cara de antes era de estupefacción a lo que dije antes. Que raro.

**-Claro, Helga. ¿qué cosa? **

**-por… casualidad. Gerald y Phoebe, bueno tu sabes, me preguntaba si tu crees que entre ellos dos hay algo mas. **

**-¡no eres la única! Pensé que era yo, el único que pensaba que algo pasa. **

**-¿en serio? ¡bien! Eso afirma mis sospechas.**

**-las mías igual. **

**-¡cuéntame, cuéntame! ¿Como ha sido su relación? **

Oh, oh. Me acerque demasiado a el como para sentir su aliento en mi cara. No fue consiente, lo juro. Solo me emocione porque el tema es de Phoebe, y tiendo hacer cosas irracionales cuando me emociono. Esa corta distancia que nos separaba fue corregida de inmediato, nos alejamos apenas nos dimos cuenta. Mi cara esta de color, siento como la sangre invade mi cara, mis mejillas arder, se me viene la imagen de Arnold cerca mío en mi cabeza, lo atraída que me sentí al ver ese color de ojos. Ay, no. Esto no es bueno. Además, Arnold abrió mucho los ojos cuando hice eso. Quizás, se asusto, pero tiene la cara roja… ¡Como, no! ¡A cualquiera le pasaría! ¡No te hagas ilusiones! ¡TU historia de amor, Helga, YA TERMINO hace mucho!

**-¡Perdón! Me emocione con lo de Phoebe, je, je. **

Remédialo, AHORA.

**-je, je. No hay problema. Entiendo, admito que a mi me pasa igual por Gerald. **

Fiu… bendito sea Dios.

**-Bueno…** -sintiendo que mi cara vuelve a la normalidad - **¿y me responderás mi pregunta? **

**-¿qué?** –dijo rápido, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Agh, aun esta asustado.

**-de cómo ha sido la relación entre Geraldo y Phoebe. **

**-¡Ah! Si, je,je. Bueeno. Se podría decir que entre más pasa tiempo más unidos están, pero a pesar que su relación mejora, y de lo seguro que estoy de lo que siente Gerald, ni uno de los dos va a decir lo que sienten el uno del otro. **

¡Por fin lo escupió! Ahora puedo seguir con la conversación tranquilamente, por no decir que ahora se me vino una idea.

**-Vaya, con que así están. Mmm… Dime Arnoldo. ¿no te parecería tentador juntar a esos dos?**

**-¿A que te refieres?** –Oooh, si. Me encanta ese tipo de mirada en las personas, como que fingen no entender, pero si lo hacen, solo que les da temor que sea lo que están pensando. Y digamos, que yo suelo provocar mucho ese tipo de mirada con mis ideas, y le he agarrado el gusto. En mi otra escuela, con mis amigos, solía hacer muchas locuras de la cual muchos me ponían esa expresión en sus rostros, y verla en la cara de Arnold, me resulta demasiado… como decirlo, ¿divertido? Como que me tienta, me da placer el saber que se asusta, como que me trae ciertos recuerdos, aun que claro no es algo que haya logrado cuando niños, pero el solía provocar esa cara en Gerald, y saber que soy yo la que provoca esa expresión en su rostro ahora, me hace feliz.

**-Oh, por favor. Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. **

**-Pero Helga ¿no crees que es mejor que se lo dejemos a ellos mejor?**

**-¡No! Ya que si se lo dejamos a ellos terminaran confesándose a los noventa, una ves que ya se les fue la vida, la salvaje juventud, los apasionamientos de adultos, se habrán casado y habrán tenido hijos y nietos cada uno por su propia parte. **

**-bueno… no hay que exagerar **

**-¡igual! **

**-este… **

**-no acepto un no por respuesta** – le digo cuando miro que su paradero para bajar **–y bueno Arnoldo, creo que aquí te bajas. **

**-verdad. Bueno Helga, como tu digas. Te ayudare con lo de Gerald y Phoebe. **

Esbozo una sonrisa por lo complacida que me siento. Cosa que Arnold me devuelve mientras baja del bus. Saber que me ayudara en el tema me hace feliz, no porque puede que pasemos un pequeño rato juntos, no hay que confundir dos cosas distintas. Querida, Phoebe.

Lo lamento, pero seré tu cupido.

Cuando llego a casa, sigo la misma rutina de siempre, la que se da, sea donde sea.

Digo "ya llegue" paso por el salón en donde esta Bob, este grita hacia el televisor y cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia dice "ah, si. Hola, Olga ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?" yo respondo, "Helga, papá, Helga. Y bien" eso es todo. Luego paso a la cocina, recojo algo para comer de refrigerador, y aparece Miriam de la nada hablando por teléfono, cosas de trabajo, y esta cuando me mira, me hace un gesto de saludo con la mano y me besa la cabeza. Admito que esto ultimo me reconforta, ya que antes era verla dormida en la mesa, pero a pesar de estar más atenta y de todas sus mejoras, lastima mente todo tiene un limite. No es que no me quieran, ya me di cuenta que lo hacen, pero… que me presten atención seria agradable. Aun sigo viendo con pena las familias cuyos padres pasean con sus hijos y que juegan con ellos.

Solo trato de no caer en este pensamiento negativo que llevo conmigo desde hace mucho.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, me pongo a repasar el día. Si se le pudiera poner titulo a cada día de tu vida, este definitivamente se llamaría, volviendo a Arnold. Porque me lo encontré en todas partes, hasta regrese a casa junto con el. No puede ser. Todavía le doy vueltas al asunto. Me resulta difícil dejar de pensar en él, y no quiero que sea él el centro de mi mundo de nuevo, ya que la complicada juventud me hará sufrir si voy por ese camino ¿dónde quedo esa seguridad de no caer? Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. Creo que te terminare odiando sin que sepas el motivo. Te olvide pero me das inseguridad apenas te veo y lo peor es que me pongo terca y no lo reconozco. No, no te amo, pero puedo volver hacerlo, y no quiero. Odio esta frustración.

Luego se me viene la imagen del recuerdo cuando salvamos el vecindario. Me pregunto si él lo recordara que me confesé y luego lo negué. Supongo que no. Agh, me siento confundida. ¡Maldito, eres mi eterna maldición!

Comienza a sonar el teléfono, debe ser Phoebe.

Error, mi molestia favorita, mi amiga Mary.

**-¡Hola, hola!** –su voz aguda al saludar me hace alejar el teléfono de mi oído, es eso o quedar sorda - **¡¿Maldita, loca, desquiciada, guapona, coooomo estas?**

**-Hola, niña Lol** - entre risas – **bien, bien. ¿y tu?**

**-yo, bien. Feliz, feliz como una lombriz. ¿y sabes porque? **

**-¿qué? ¿Acaso Rafael por fin te pidió salir? **

**-Eh… no. Pero acabo de comprar una nueva cámara de video, la que tanto quería ¿recuerdas? Y bueno cuando la compraba, adivina que descubrí que Evan era el cajero de la tienda usando un tonto sombrero. Le hice el bullying que pude, y le moleste contigo. Aaaw, insisto que echare de menos su relación amor-odio contigo. Siempre me hacen reír. Ah, y después cuando iba de camino a mi casa me encontré a Rafael ¡Mi amor! Desearía que en alguna vez me mirara como yo lo miro a él. **

**-ah! Asi que a la final si te viste con él. Ja, ja, si algo relacionado debía de tener. **

Mary, es mi mejor amiga de la otra escuela. No es como Phoebe, pero ambas cumplen un rol importante en mi vida. Nos conocimos en la cafetera cuando yo quería el pudin de tapioca, y quedaba el ultimo y las dos la agarramos al mismo tiempo. Comenzamos a pelear hasta que ella se harto y me lo paso, y como si fuera poco, no quedaba espacio en la cafetería terminamos sentándonos juntas, insoportablemente, ella no paraba de mirar el pudin. Su mirar me arto que termine dándole la mitad. La cosa, es que después ella puso una cara de tonta de "gracias" y me comenzó hablar, era la primera en hacerlo cuando me cambie a esa escuela. Y después, cada vez que me veía me hablaba, yo en un comienzo la ignoraba hasta que de la nada yo también le hable. Y nuestra amistad quedo confirmada cuando ella me dijo un día "yo sabia que tu eras especial, así que quero ser tu amiga"

Claro eso suena descarado, pero me agrado. Termine siendo amiga de alguien graciosa, que siempre encuentra el lado positivo de las cosas, con sus propias manías, con sus rarezas, alguien única. Ella tiene el hobbie de hacer videos, y su sueño es ser directora de cine, ella siempre dice que le encanta ver la escancia del momento, lo mágico del segundo en el que vives, y mirar todo en todos los colores, no sé a que se refiere a esto ultimo pero suena lindo.

**-¿Y bien, como ha sido tu día?**

**-Mi día… bien. Nada en especial** –no tengo ganas de hablar de Arnold.

**-Escúpelo, te paso algo** –demonios, siempre da en el clavo –**porque conociéndote, a mi me cuentas todo cuando es genial y que me digas bien, nada en especial es preocupante. **

**-¡Ay, por favor! Que quieres que haga, todo sigue igual, nada en especial. Todos siguen igual como los zopencos que son. **

**-déjame, adivinar **–dice en tono molesto-** ¿paso algo con Arnold? **

¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeee, a mi?

**-¿por qué debería pasarme algo con Arnold? **

**-bueno, no sé. Uno siempre se psicosea con su ex amor, y tu no serás la excepción.**

**-…**

**-adivine. **

Siempre adivina como soy. Estar tanto tiempo juntas la hace saber cada punto débil de mi. Ella y Phoebe, son las únicas que dan conmigo, y aunque saben que siempre diré una cosa puede que este sintiendo otra cosa. Aparte, ella sabe todo el tema de Arnold, porque una vez se me fue en una conversación, y una vez descubierto le conté todo, y de todos modos, el estaba lejos de mi.

**-Helga…** -dijo ella como si fuera una mama –** mira, entiendo como te sientes, y te creo cuando dices que ya no sientes nada, porque te he visto el antes y después. Pero sé muy bien, porque te conozco, que te vas a confundir, o lo estas, por el simple hecho de verlo. Pero tranquila, si quieres volver a quererlo tendrás que hacerlo como si fuese una persona nueva, yo creo que también creo que él a cambiado mucho. Así que míralo con los ojos de un desconocido, puede qua si sea mas fácil – **estaba respirando profundamente mientras que ella me hablaba. Ella es cruel porque me dice las cosas como son, pero ese es una de sus virtudes - **¿y bien, que tanto a cambiado? **– dice con tono de risitas, también es bipolar. Yo también lo soy, pero ella es más. Lo bueno de eso es que cambia la tención de inmediato.

**-Digamos, que con la edad se pone más apuesto **– digo entre risas, no me voy a amargar – **jajajaja, admito que me embobe al verlo. Pero será. ¡me podrás creer que me toca todas las clases con él! Y mas encima como Phoebe tenia que hacer un trabajo me fui con él en el bus.**

**-¡Me estas molestando!** –escucho su vos de asombro, luego su estallido de risas - **¡siempre has tenido mala suerte! ¿Pero como terminaste en el bus con el? **

**-como el tenia que irse también y como nos sirve el mismo bus me dijo que nos fuéramos juntos. **

Nuestras conversaciones tendemos matarnos de la risa. Con esta, nos falto el oxigeno ya que fue mucho lo ocurrido en un solo día, mi mala suerte, Arnold, mi nueva situación de cómplice con él. Ella me interrogaba de cómo se me ocurrió tal cosa de preguntarle eso. Hacíamos bromas de que quizás este enamorado de mi, hablábamos como si todavía me gustara, pero en verdad eso hacíamos todo el tiempo con cualquier persona. Antes tenia un vecino que era apuesto, pero cada vez que lo saludaba se caía ya por que se tropezaba o algo así. Por ellos era victima en nuestras conversaciones, cuando teníamos todas las ganas de ser malas, obviamente solo cuando estábamos solas, seria terrible sinos escucharan hablar así.

**-¡Probablemente te esta vigilando o psicopateando! **

**-¡quien sabe! ¡necesito un guarda espalda, mami! **

**-¡JAJAJAJJAJJAJJAJJAAJAJAJ! **–reímos las dos. A carcajadas. Bueno, se nos hiso tarde así que nuestra conversación me costara las ojeras para mañana.

Pero en algo tenia razón Mery. Arnold, también puede haber cambiado todo este tiempo, solo que a simple vista no se nota, puede que ahora sea mas impulsivo, puede que sea un tonto don juan ya que por lo que me contó Phoebe tuvo como tres o cuatro novias cuando no estaba, puede que sea alguien cruel, puede que sea alguien agonista, puede que sea in imbécil, como también pude seguir siendo un buen samaritano, eso no lo se porque ya no conozco a Arnold.

Tengo que comenzar a ver con ojos desconocidos a Arnold.

-0-

Al otro día, cuando tome el bus, lo tome junto con Phoebe como el otro día, hable con los tarados cuando subieron al buz, y a diferencia del otro día, Arnold subió al buz, no se porque no lo tomo ayer, bueno, probablemente se quedo dormido. Cuando subió, me hiso un gesto de saludo con la mano, cosa que también hice como respuesta, no puedo ignóralo ya que seria feo. Pero se sentó lejos, junto con Geraldo quien había subido junto con el.

Cuando voy a buscar mis cosas a mi casillero, Arnold aparece, como no si su casillero esta al lado del mío. Este me saluda por segunda vez, cosa que también hago otra vez. Intento de tratarlo como cualquier otra persona, estaba poniendo en practica eso de mirarlo con ojos de desconocido. Y funciona. Lo trato como cualquier otra persona.

**-y Helga, ¿y que planeas hacer con lo de Phoebe y Gerald? **

Verdad, que es mi cómplice.

**-bueno, aun no tengo un plan en mente. Pero apenas se me ocurra te diré** – digo con una sonrisa, debo admitir que ya no siempre tengo el ceño fruncido como cuando pequeña –**si se te ocurre algo dímelo también.**

**-Esta bien, ¿vámonos a clases? **

**-¡claro!** –lo sé, pareciera que fuésemos muy amigos, pero no es tan así. Tengo todas las clases junto con el. Es solo eso.

**-¡Arnold!**

Oímos como lo llamaban desde lejos. Era una chica de estatura media, de pelo liso y cobrizo, corto mas arriba de los hombros, se podía ver que tena ojos castaños oscuros. Esta venia estornudando cuando se acercaba.

**-¡La próxima vez no me des remedios de tu abuela, que no paro de…!** –estornudo. ¿quién es?

**-lo lamento, se me había olvidado eso ¿pero te sientes mejor? **–dijo Arnold, con tono de preocupación.

**-si, si, igual ahora puedo levantar como para ir la escuela…** -de repente me mira, con cara de conocerme y a la vez no –**disculpa, pero tu eres…**

**-Oh, soy Helga. Mucho gusto** –digo, cortésmente. Cosa que me salió desabrido ya que no tiendo ser tan señorita.

**-¡Helga! He escuchado mucho de ti últimamente, se hablaba mucho de tu regreso** –dijo ella alegremente, parecía una chica muy enérgica. Luego ella miraba a Arnold, con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

**- y bien, tu quien eres porque no puedo adivinar ya que jamás te he visto** –exigí.

**-oh, si. Me llamo, Tessa, si quieres me puedes decir Tess, como quieras. **

Dijo, bonito nombre, me gusta.

**-Ah, y soy novia de Arnold** -¿ah? – **Sep, sep. De este idiota**.

Lo señalo, con una sonrisa. Arnold la miro, con ojos grandes y ruborizado. Jamás imagine saliera con alguien así, con tal actitud explosiva que miro. Siento como se me para el corazón. Arnold tiene novia.

**- ¿Enserio? Buena, Arnoldo. Veo que ahora tienes mejor suerte con las chicas. **

Muestro la mejor sonrisa que tengo.


	3. Arnold y su novia

Holaaaa!, esta ya que es la tercera parte, les aviso que incluiré mas personajes a partir del próximo capítulos, puede que sean dos mas, no se si en el mismo capitulo o no, pero espero avanzar pronto, con tal de que sea por lo menos, en menos de una semana. Espero que les guste, de corazón, ya que tengo mil ideas, pero tengo que organizarlas bien para la historia =) Reviews, pliz! Solo para la motivación! Y gracias a Diana carolina por ser la primera en comentar =)

Besos!

Capitulo3, canción: Happy pills – Norah Jones

Arnold y su novia. 

Si, me impacto el hecho de que él tenga una novia. Phoebe se le olvido contarme ese pequeño detalle. Lo peor de todo, es que algo en ella no calza en mi cabeza, no sé que es pero… ¡Bah! Olvídenlo. De todos modos esto ara mas fácil todo.

Además, su novia me agrada. Extraño, pero me agrada. Sé que me contra digo ya que digo que algo en ella no me calza pero me agrada, aun así esa es la vedad. Porque si fuese mi yo antiguo, trataría de odiarla pero se me aria imposible, es simpática.

Y bueno, lo que había pasado después de que dijera que es su novia…

_Fashback _

_**-Ah, y soy novia de Arnold**__ -¿ah? – __**Sep, sep. De este idiota**__. _

_Lo señalo, con una sonrisa. Arnold la miro, con ojos grandes y ruborizado. Jamás imagine que saliera con alguien así, con tal actitud explosiva que apenas mire. Siento como se me para el corazón. Arnold tiene novia. _

_**- ¿Enserio? Buena, Arnoldo. Veo que ahora tienes mejor suerte con las chicas. **_

_Muestro la mejor sonrisa que tengo. _

_**-Si, je,je. No como paso antes con Ruth o Lila **__–dijo rascándose la cabeza, inclinándola un poco. _

_**-¿quién es Ruth? Ah…**__ -estornudo, y anteriormente pregunto esta chica, Tessa. _

_**-alguien por quien babeaba este tonto**__ –respondí, yo. Con mi típico tono burlón, no dejare que esto me afecte. _

_**-bueno, te diré que no me extraña. Ya lo he visto babear**__ –comento. Me reí, pero por alguna razón, sentí que insinuaba algo, quizás se refería a que lo había visto babear por ella. Eso es un poco creído –__**dime, Helga ¿qué clases… ¡ah.. ah.. achu! tienes ahora?**_

_**-Quimica.**_

_**-¡Genial! A mi también me toca. **_

_Caminamos los tres, juntos. Ella no paraba de hablar ( y estornudar), me preguntaba como era mi escuela antigua, hacia uno que otro comentario cómico de Arnold de cosas que han pasado por aquí. Me dijo que ella estaba en Hillwood desde hace cuatro años. Me decía todo esto y de vez en cuando lanzaba miraditas a Arnold como él a ella. Cuando más hablaba, más me daba cuenta del porque son novios. Ella es bonita, es cómica y divertida. Es como un sol. _

_Cuando nos acercamos a la sala, se nos aparece Lorenzo, quien ya no usa una agenda electrónica con sus horarios._

_**-¡Hola, Lorenzo!**__ –comento Arnold, como si estuviera muy feliz de verlo como si hubieran pasado siglos, es un exagerado. Ellos comenzaron a hablar, comentaban sobre las actividades de beisbol de la semana, que tienen entrenamiento. Ah… beisbol, la verdad hace un buen rato que no lo juego. Cuando entramos al salón, apenas Arnold se sienta, Tessa se sienta al lado suyo. Así que me senté con Lorenzo. Este me miro con preocupación. _

_**-descuida no te voy a morder**__ –dije riendo. Posiblemente piensa que lo voy a golpear si comete algún error, lo entiendo, ya que si fuese cinco años atrás no estaría equivocado. _

_**-así que… volviste**__ –al ver mi reacción, se relajo de inmediato. Por lo que cruzo los brazos, echándose en el respaldo del asiento, diciendo eso. _

_**-exacto, Helga G. Pataki regreso**__ –Lorenzo, cambio bastante. Ahora es mas hablador, mas simpático, y relajado. Ya no esta pendiente se sus deberes. Según él, me dijo que ya no le interesaba ser esclavo de una agenda, y que aprovecharía al máximo su juventud. _

_Como ciencias no es mi mayor pasión, no me moleste en hablar con Lorenzo en clases. También pude notar los cuchicheos de Cabeza de balón y su novia, quien todavía no paraba se estornudar, no les entendía lo que decían pero no le preste mayor importancia, no me concierne. _

_Vaya, vaya. Quien iba decir que agenditas era simpático. _

_**-oye Helga. **_

_**-mmm?**_

_**-¿quieres ir a jugar beisbol en la tarde?¿O es que ya te has vuelto muy niñita? –dijo con sonrisa burlona. **_

_**-No agenditas. Quizás este un poco fuera de practica pero la Vieja Betsy sigue siendo la mejor**__ –acepte ir. _

_**-¡Odio el remedio de tu abuela! ¡Ah... achu!**__ – exclamo en voz alta la chica que estaba detrás mío. _

_Fin-del-flashback. _

Y en esa estamos. Ahora nos encontramos en el terreno baldío, oh, viejos tiempo.

**-hey!** **Lorenzo** –lo llamo – **vieja Betsy, ya quiere entrar en acción -** Comento haciendo gesto de estar preparada, con las elongaciones que estoy haciendo.

**-Tranquila Helga, pronto veremos si todavía eres capas de dejarnos hecho polvo**- dijo lanzándome una bola.

Supongo que esto va a ser lo mejor del día. Por no decir, que el resto del día me pareció extraño. Sentarme en la misma mesa en la hora de almuerzo con Arnoldo y su novia, me pareció raro e incomodo, no me senté con ellos por algún motivo en especial, Phoebe estaba sentada con ellos. Mi amiga, no paraba de mirarme, aunque le dije mil y un veces que pasaba nada. Pero que mas da, es testaruda cuando quiere.

Cabeza de balón se aproximaba con su novia. Quienes hablaban animadamente, en verdad, se ven bien juntos. Será mejor mantenerme alejada de ellos, me importa un comino verlos después empalagosos. Aun que no lo son, no se andan besuqueando al frente de todos , o cosas así, a lo mas veo como se abrazan o alguna que otra caricia.

**-¡Heeeeeelga!** –Tessa, la chillona, me llama -**¿vas a jugar? **

**-si ¿por qué?**

**-¡Genial! Pensé que iba a ser la única chica en jugar.**

Genial, si, genial. Fantástico, esplendido, maravilloso. Tendré que contar hasta diez, para cuando le toque batear, no darle en la cabeza con la bola. Oh… omitiré ese pensamiento. Como si jamás hubiera pasado por mi cabeza.

**-¿juegas?** –contesto, a pesar que de cierta manera me irrita que me persiga a cada lugar, me emociona que otra chica juegue, Phoebe ya no lo hace, Lila tampoco, y las demás menos –** por lo general, yo tiendo hacer la marimacho, no pensé que tu también jugaras. **

**-¡Bromeas! A mi me encanta jugar deportes. Aunque claro, desearía que cierto rosadito no sea tan parlanchín a la hora de jugar **–dijo, mientras señalaba con si pulgar hacia atrás, a Harold.

**-Ja,ja,ja. Ese panzón no cambia** –comencé a reírme –** cuando pequeños era igual que ahora.**

**-parece que no quiere madurar** –me dijo mientras me mira con una sonrisa, me miraba fijo, cosa que me incomodo.

**-¿qué? Tengo algo en la cara. **

**-no, solo que me pareces muy bonita** –dijo mientras se comenzaba a alejar y grito –**¡vamos! ¡ya quiero empezar, bobos! **

Son este tipo de cosas que me pasan cuando menos me lo espero. Ah… no me di cuenta que ya no estornuda. Que bueno.

El juego paso rápido. Admito que me canse, pero sigo siendo la mejor. No es que sea creída, pero para qué hacerse la modesta cuando raras veces tienes las posibilidades de sentirte superior. Para mi sorpresa, Tessa también es buena para jugar, no me lo esperaba por sus facciones delicada y la forma de vestir. Bueno, seria lo mismo que decir que por su manera de hablar, es gritona, insulta pero en buena, y simplemente no le importa lo que le digan y seguirá teniendo esa boba sonrisa en la cara.

Creo que nos parecemos en varias cosas, pero lo que nos hace totalmente diferentes es que yo soy gruñona, y tengo mal carácter. Por lo poco que la conozco diría pero ella tiene mucho mejor temperamento.

Cuando, terminamos el juego, Harold comenzó a quejarse.

**-quizás te ves como una chica, pero vaya que sigues siendo un niño, Helga. **

**-¿y que con eso rosadito?** –digo frunciendo el seño. Y claro, con voz amenazante.

**-¿quién es rosadito?** –comento, molesto.

**-obviamente, tu, panzón** –se me acerco Tessa. Parecía que venia a mantener lejanía entre yo y Harold, ya que después veía a Arnold acercarse a Harold a tranquilizarlo –**vamos, Helga. Este tarado cuando pierde siempre se vuelve idiota.**

**-¿si? Pues eso ya lo tengo mas que claro** –apretaba la bola de beisbol que tenia en mi mano para relajarme **–bueno, me controlare ya que no vale la pena.**

**-exacto** –me murmuro Tessa, como con alivio. Mientras nos alejavamos.

**-Uy, si. Helga igual se a puesto mas niña en el sentido a que me tiene miedo, parece que no se quiere meterse conmigo** – Esta no la aguanto.

**-¡Sera mejor que calles tu boca, idiota!** – digo, mientras giro y le lanzo lo mas fuerte posible a la cabeza de Harold. Pero al parecer creo que se me paso la mano, y por no decir que sin querer apunte mal, y le di a la persona de al lado, que claro, como no si tiene una cabezota gigante. Este cae inconsciente al suelo.

**- ¡Arnold!** –gritaron todos. Harold, suspiro por su suerte.

**-¡Perdón, Arnoldo!** –le dije mientras, ya haberme acercado, miraba su frente, auch. Si que será un chichón, pero Arnold no reacciona -¡Hay, no! ¡Lo mate!

**- Jajajaja. Tranquila, Helga. El tiene la cabeza dura como para que lo mates** –dijo, Tessa. Mientras Arnold comenzaba a dar signos vitales. Estaba despertando y quejándose a la ves.

**-Oh… ¿que paso?** –dijo este, ya teniendo los ojos abiertos.

**-menos mal** –suspire.

**-Tuviste un golpe con la bola que lanzo Helga. Pero descuida no te mato** –dijo ella un tanto con risa. Se supone que es su novia ¿no debería estar mas preocupada? –**Helga se preocupo, pensó que te había matado** –como si hiciera gracia. Bueno, mi reacción lo fue. Y diciendo eso él me miro.

**-no quería ir a la cárcel** –comente –**pero estas bien así que estoy libre de culpa. **

**-agh, todo me da vuelta** –se quejo, agh. ¿acaso cree que me volveré a sentir culpable?

**-bueno, bueno. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.** – dijo Tessa. Mientras apoyaba a Arnold en su hombro.

**-bueno, si ya todos se van yo también** - Dije mientras me dirigía a mis cosas – **ah! Y asegúrate de llevar a cabeza de balón a casa sano y salvo, ya que si le pasa algo seré la primera sospechosa **–grite cuando que estaban un tanto lejos, Tessa como respuesta me levanta el pulgar.

Cuando estoy apunto de alejarme del lugar, Lorenzo aparece a mi lado. El estuvo al lado nuestro cuando ocurrió lo de Arnold, pero no fue de mucha ayuda porque bueno… no hiso nada. Pero aun así, estuvo al lado.

**-¿Y como lo pasaste Helga?** –me dio conversación.

**- pues bien, claro que excepto lo de Harold. Pero fue genial, como estar en los viejos tiempo. **

**-Te creo, tu no jugabas con nosotros hace mucho.**

**-que gran pensador Lorenzo** –dije sarcásticamente, riendo. Era obvio que no jugaba con ellos hace mucho. Cinco años fuera de la ciudad. Estuvimos platicando un buen rato, pero tenia que ir a casa, y es obvio que Lorenzo no vive cerca mío como para que se venga conmigo **- ¿Lorenzo, no regresaras a casa? **

**-Bueno… la verdad es que estoy aburrido ¿no te apetece ir a un lugar a comer? – **lo pensé, y la verdad, ir a mi casa para encontrarme con el desinterés de mis padres no sonaba atractivo.

**-ya, solo si tu pagas ricachón. **

E inimaginablemente con todo lo que comimos, el pago todo.

**-Así que invitas a cualquiera a comer para no tener que llegar temprano a tu casa** –mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Cuando me invito a comer pensé que tenia otros planes, no sé, una forma de conquista o algo, y no es que haya aceptado pensando eso y aceptarlo con gusto pero como dije antes, regresar a casa no parecía atractivo. Y bueno, digamos que Lorenzo solo quería evitar a su madre.

**-bueno, acaso que no es lo mismo por ti**- tuche.

**-¡pero por lo menos tus padres se preocupan por ti! **

**-pero me tienen esclavizado con sus horarios, la verdad es que no se dedican mucho a mi. **

**-con respecto a lo ultimo te puedo entender un poco. **

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que lo entiendo. Jamás pensé que me sentiría igual que otra persona. Ahora vemos como no uno solo es el único que sufre en la tierra sino muchos mas, por eso no me dejo deprimir, por lo menos no derrumbarme ante ello, ya que se que hay dolores mas profundos y lo mío es una pequeñez en comparación a otros.

**-bueno, pero esto no significa que sea un rebelde ni nada solo trato de no estar dentro de los horarios determinados, como por ejemplo, la llegada a mi casa deberían ser a las… 7 de la tarde, mírame soy un rebelde, llegare unas dos horas tarde. **

**-ja,ja,ja. Como si llegar a las nueve fuese terrible. **

**-es que supuestamente tengo terapeuta a las 7, luego clases de esgrima a las 8, y bueno a las nueve será tarde para esa pequeña parte programación del día. **

**-baya, así que debería ser un placer estar dentro de tus planes de huida. **

**-exacto – **Lorenzo, si que cambiado estas** –oye Helga, ya que no a ti tampoco te apetece llegar a horas tempranas a tu casa podemos hacer planes para no llegar a la hora, y claro, para todos aquellos que se quieran unir al club.**

**-Bueno, me parece gran idea. **

**-entonces ¿amigos? – **me dijo, mostrando su mano como para sellar un trato, cosa que acepto.

**-¡Amigos! **

Cuando llego a casa, con la misma rutina, subo a mi habitación. Cuando de repente suena el teléfono.

**-¿diga?** – cuando respondo el teléfono, escucho un grito. Mary. Estuvo llamando muchas veces, preocupada de porque no llegaba. Le conté que como no me apetecía llegar temprano, di una vuelta con una amigo. Claro, decir tal cosa hiso que comenzara hacerme bromas.

**-pobre Evan** –menciono. Aun que no sé porque dice tal cosa pero seguimos la conversación. Le mencione que Hoy descubrí que Arnold tiene novia. Mi amiga, tan especial, dijo "¡Genial!" pero no es que fuese mala ni nada, solo que su sinceridad es hiriente, ya que después de decir eso, dijo lo que yo pensé después del hecho, que seria mas fácil de ignorarlo. Eso esperaba.

Así que… a partir de este día, llego mas tarde a casa. A mis padres no les importa. Si miro por el lado positivo, eso es bueno en cierto punto. Lorenzo es un gran amigo, así no tengo que pasar tiempo sola en la escuela, porque en varias clases que me toca con él me siento a su lado, y luego nos juntamos en la hora del almuerzo. Ah, también me siento con Arnold en clases cuando no nos toca con su novia. Aun que en verdad no es que hablemos mucho en clases, son clases, hay que prestar atención.

Lo único que no me sentó bien en la semana es que Phoebe no pase mucho tiempo conmigo ya que "tiene tareas" con Geraldo, y sé que soy de lo mas celosa, no me gusta que me roben a mi amiga, aun que se que es un tanto hipócrita de mi parte querer juntarlos si me siento de tal modo, porque a veces los quiero tan lejos del uno del otro para tener tiempo con mi amiga. Pero mis deseos de que mi amiga sea feliz son mayores. Aparte de eso, siempre se juntan después de clases, por lo que siempre me quedo rechazando a Arnold de ir junto con él a casa –su novia vive en otra dirección así que se va solo- ya que quedo con Lorenzo, un alivio por un lado, y por otro no, porque siempre veo como un reflejo triste en su rostro cuando le digo no. Y así, por la culpa, en el día viernes, cuando Lorenzo y yo quedamos en ir al cine a ver una película de acción, invite a Arnoldo para que esa mirada cambie, rayos, que blanda me he puesto.

**-¿van al cine?** –dijo alguien detrás nuestro.

**-¡Tessa!** –dijo, su nombre Lorenzo, por alguna razón se ve nervioso, y… triste. Oh… no. Creo que acabo de hacer algo malo, metí la pata –**pues, si. Este… los tres íbamos al cine.**

**-¿en serio? ¿los puedo acompañar? **– muy, bien. Señorita sonrisas se nos unió, no nos quedaba otra, no es como si fuese sencillo decir, no, porque mi amigo parece que le gustas, ah, pero es una suposición ya que es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que se pone nervioso contigo. No, definitivamente no es algo que se pueda decir. Lo lamento tanto, Lorenzo. Me siento tan mal, no me esperaba esto, no lo sabia. Agh, esto pasa por ser recién llegada. ¿tan mala suerte tengo?

Bien Helga, aquí no queda otra mas que actuar, no en termino de fingir sino en, ustedes saben, entrar en acción para que Lorenzo no se deprime, le are fijarse en cualquier cosa para que se olvide de la presencia de Sonrisas.

Primer plan:

Estábamos de camino, claro, y lo primero que se me ocurre es montar conversaciones ridículas. Como fijándome como un niño le daba de comer de su propio helado a un perro en la calle, adivinen, se lo señale a Lorenzo, luego señalaba la librería, le decía que me encantaba los libros, y si algún día me quería dar un regalo, perfecto, un libro –no me estoy aprovechando solo distraigo con lo que se me ocurre- después, le indico las nubes, le pregunte si se recuerda que cuando llego le intentábamos de enseñarle a ser un niño, cosa que se río, y hablamos de ello hasta llegar al cine, aparte mucho a Cabeza de balón con sonrisas de nosotros, era lo mejor, de todos modos son pareja, tiempo juntos nunca esta de sobre.

Segundo plan:

Este es sencillo, Lorenzo y yo comprábamos las entradas, Arnoldo y Testaruda, irían a comprar las palomitas y bebidas, nadie replico cuando dije quien con quien iría a comprar qué, ya que era yo, la mandona a la que nadie se le replica.

Tercer plan:

Orden de asientos, siempre es una sicosis tener que sentarse al lado de la persona que te gusta, así que el orden de asiento fue: Lorenzo, yo, Arnold, y Tessa. Y durante la película, para no fijarse en tal persona, le comentaba cosas ridículas de la película.

Así se la pasa bien uno.

**-disculpen chicos, voy al baño, no me siento bien** - dijo Sonrisas, quien se levanto, y se fue a su destino, el baño. La cual no quiero ir, iu.

**-Creo… que voy a ir a ver como esta** –comento Arnoldo. Uf, no quiero ser el. Una vez que se alejaron, Lorenzo me comento:

**-Creo que hoy estas muy inquieta.**

**-¿qué? ¿inquieta, yo? ¡Pfff!, debes estar delirando**- digo haciendo un gesto en la mano. El enarco una ceja.

**-¿tanto se me noto?** –no pude evitar cambiar mi expresión, debí mostrar una que él supo interpretar- **creo… que te debo las gracias, porque sino seria muy incomodo si no me hubieras entretenido.**

**-¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto, para eso son los amigos. **

**-Awww…. Parece que Helga G. Pataki es mas blanda de lo que parece** –empezamos a reír.

**-¡Dilo otra vez y conocerás el sabor de mis puños! **

**-¿Vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores? **

**-¡Exacto! **

Al parecer. La película estaba por terminar cuando Arnold y Tessa se fueron en su crisis, que lastima, no vieron como termino. Cuando Lorenzo y yo salimos de la sala ya terminada la función, fuimos a buscar a la pareja de idiotas, fuimos en dirección al baño, por el pasillo… y fue así como se me paso por alto algo, llevaba conmigo a Lorenzo, y vimos como un feroz beso le dio Tessa a Arnold, ella le había agarrado la camisa para atraerlo a hacia sus labios. Como no se me ocurrió antes, obviamente salieron a coquetear, y yo traje a Lorenzo a ver esto, ah… su rostro… eso si que es una mueca de dolor ¡Soy tan estúpida! Era la primera vez que los veo besarse, parece que son bastantes discretos, pero al parecer ¡Justo lo tienen que hacer cuando Lorenzo esta aquí! No importa, voy a interrumpir su momento acaramelado agrio, No dejare que lo hagan en nuestras caras.

**-¡Uy,uy,uy! Lo lamento chicos, por arruinarles el momento, pero la película ya termino, así que Lorenzo y yo ya nos vamos. **

Así, corta y fome, no nos sigan, mi amigo no merece esto.

**-¡Oh, que vergüenza! ¡lo lamento, y mucho, mas en cima nos perdimos el final!** –dijo, la novia, y Arnold no hacia mas que mirarnos. Quizás se sienta culpable, mas le vale –**pero, vayámonos juntos, yo me puedo ir con Lorenzo, vivimos cerca, y yo creo que tu te puedes ir con Arnold, es tarde, no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas sola.**

La única palabra que se me ocurre en la mente es, Víbora, eres toda una vil víbora. Peor, ella no lo es tanto como yo, porque yo provoque esto y siento como la sangre se me sube por la cabeza por la ira, no supe como evitar que saliéramos con parejas cambiadas de regreso a casa, a todo esto ¿por qué mando a Arnold conmigo? Bah, quizás sabe que vivimos cerca. Claro, todos vivimos en el mismo barrio, y seguramente ella lo sabia.

En el camino, en el bus, no le dirijo ni una palabra a Arnold, quien parecía cohibido. Una vez, bajando el buz y caminando a mi casa, se rompió nuestro silencio cuando estábamos a tres pasos de ella.

**-eh… Helga ¿estas molesta por algo?** –Ja, esto es el colmo, es OBVIO que lo estoy. Y saben qué, lo voy a escupir, no aguanto mas.

**-¡muy bien, Arnoldo! Parece que piensas, ¡eso esta mas que claro!** –este abrió los ojos. Luego replico.

**-¡y como quieres que lo sepa si no lo sé lo que te molesto! **–menudo idiota.

**-es que eres un I-D-I-O-T-A **

**-NO, NO-LO-SOY** –dijo este cambiando a una actitud altanera – **¡Sigues igual a como éramos pequeños! ¡Enoja, mandona, burlona, matona!... **

**-¡Y QUE ESPERABAS! **

**-¡A QUE POR LO MENOS FUESES MAS UNA CHICA! Y claro, lo pareces, pero para nada lo eres** –esto se nos esta yendo de nuestras manos, el enojado, yo enojada, esto no es bueno, pero es inevitable – **¡Y no sé a que cambio tu actitud! ¡Estas así desde que me viste besándome con mi novia! ¡y si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa!** –No, no me conoces, ni yo a ti, te has vuelto arrogantes, y ver tu cara me resulta irritante.

**-Escúchame bien, melenudo** –dijo con un tono de amenaza, que quizás hubiera puesto a cualquiera de pelos de punta, porque jamás me había escuchado tan amenazante y eso Arnold lo sabe, porque se callo apenas dije eso –**se nota que se te ha subido los humos por la cabeza, pero yo JAMAS estaría celosa de alguien con quien sale con la chica que le gusta a uno sus amigos, porque que yo sepa Lorenzo y tu, son amigos, AMIGOS. Y para tu información, jamás me lo pensé de ti** –luego, mi voz se hablando, pero carente de emoción –** y sinceramente, me siento decepcionada de ti. **

**-no lo sabia –**dijo, apenas audible él.

Por alguna razón, el rostro de Arnold parecía como si todo el mundo se le fuera abajo, solo se veía tristeza en su mirada, y yo seguía con una mirada fría. Creo que fui muy dura, pero quiero ser cruel, quiero ser su diablo en esta noche, quiero meterme en sus sueños y torturarlos, quiero que sufra por lo que le hiso a Lorenzo, su amigo, mi amigo, quiero que también que sufra por lo que sufrí yo antes de olvidarlo, aunque eso sea otro cuento, pero aun así, quiero, deseo con todo en mi alma, que esta noche no sea capaz de dormir pacíficamente, recordando mis palabras.

**-Adiós, Arnold. **

Me despedí, que ni siquiera piense que le daré las buenas noches.


End file.
